Donkey Kong
:Para ver sus apariciones en los videojuegos, véase Donkey Kong (SSB), Donkey Kong (SSBM), Donkey Kong (SSBB), y Donkey Kong (SSB4). Donkey Kong (''ドンキーコング Donkī Kongu''), o simplemente DK, es un personaje originario de los juegos de la serie ''Donkey Kong'' de Nintendo, aunque en ocasiones aparece en los juegos de la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. Perfil [[Archivo:Art Oficial Donkey Kong en Mario vs Donkey Kong.jpg‎|thumb|left|Art Oficial de Donkey Kong en Mario vs Donkey Kong.‎]] Es un gorila de color marrón, posee una gran fuerza y es además un personaje ágil. Hizo su debut en Donkey Kong siendo el capturador de Pauline, la entonces novia de Mario; lo único que este personaje hacía era lanzar barriles al protagonista. Donkey Kong por su parte se ha hecho una franquicia de videojuegos independiente del mundo de ''Mario'', creando varios títulos en los que no se le menciona por completo. Donkey Kong tiene varios amigos, el más cercano es su sobrino Diddy Kong, quien en la mayoría de las ocasiones lo acompaña en sus aventuras. En su participación en la era de la consola NES tuvo varias apariciones, en algunas ocasiones siendo el capturador y en otras siendo el capturado. Su fama ha llegado lejos, convirtiéndose en una de las franquicias mejor vendidas de Nintendo, junto a Mario y The Legend of Zelda. El primer juego de Donkey Kong fue lanzado para máquinas recreativas con el homónimo nombre en 1981, donde Jumpman era el héroe que tenía que rescatar a Pauline (que en esos momentos era la novia de Mario) de las manos de Donkey Kong, quien en realidad era Cranky Kong. En Super Smash Bros. right|100px En el juego es uno de los 8 personajes iniciales, tiene ataques fuertes y que a la vez son excelentes acumuladores de daño, es un personaje veloz y en la Tier list del juego se ubica en la 7ma. posición, sus ataques, por lo común, carecen de agilidad, pero su resistencia lo pone momentáneamente a salvo de ataques de otros enemigos. Perfil (en inglés) :Donkey Kong :Donkey Kong and Mario started out as arch-rivals, but they've patched things up in recent years. These days DK spends his time searching the jungle for bananas instead of kidnapping beautiful maidens. In the past few years, other members of the Kong family have cashed in on DK's fame as well, including his favorite nephew, Diddy. :Works: ::*''Donkey Kong'' (NES) ::*''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) ::*''Mario Kart 64'' (N64) En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px En este juego es de nuevo un personaje inicial. Donkey Kong tiene un ataque más, que es su movimiento especial lateral, su fuerza de ataque lo coloca esta vez en la 17ma. posición, lo que deteriora su anterior puntaje. Esta vez sus ataques son un poco más rápido pero han perdido un poco de potencia; una de las opciones de la paleta de colores le da un color muy parecido al normal (el color es rojo cacao). Descripción del trofeo Español :Donkey Kong :Aunque ahora prefiere tumbarse a la bartola en la selva en vez de hacer trastadas en una obra, DK se ve muy a menudo obligado a entrar en acción por culpa de los dichosos Kremlings. A pesar de su corpulento aspecto, este enorme simio es bastante rápido y se mantiene fuerte y en forma gracias a una monodieta de su alimento preferido: ¡las bananas! su única extravagancia (y, de hecho, su única vestimenta) es una corbata con sus iniciales. :*''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade) Inglés :Donkey Kong :While he now prefers the laid-back jungle lifestyle to construction site mischief, DK is often forced back into action by the Kremling Krew. The great ape is quite fast despite his burly physique, and he keeps his strength up with a steady diet of his favorite food: bananas. His one extravagance (and only piece of clothing) is a monogrammed necktie. :*''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade 1981) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Aparece de nuevo como personaje inicial, pero ahora su posición en la Tier list decae aun más colocándole en la clase D. Sus ataques tienen un poco más de potencia, y su velocidad no disminuyó, lo que lo vuelve un personaje más equilibrado, pero su Smash Final es difícil de controlar debido a su complicado funcionamiento. Descripción del trofeo Español :Donkey Kong :Un animal de la selva con el carisma de un líder nato al que le encanta tumbarse a la bartola. Su principal ocupación es desbaratar los planes de los Kremling y su jefe, K. Rool. Como se aprecia por su físico, este simio es una auténtica mole. Tampoco se queda corto en cuanto a velocidad, y su devoción por los plátanos no tiene parangón. Lleva una corbata con sus iniciales. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' Inglés :Donkey Kong :A carefree jungle dweller with the charisma of a natural leader. He keeps busy by foiling the plans of the Kremlings and their boss, King K. Rool. As his physique suggests, this ape is a powerhouse. He's got speed to match too, and his love for bananas is second to none. His famous necktie is adorned with his initials, DK. :*''SNES: Donkey Kong Country'' :*''N64: Donkey Kong 64'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Donkey Kong es también uno de los personajes confirmados para aparecer en la siguiente entrega de la serie Super Smash Bros. Sus detalles gráficos para la consola Wii U han añadido un poco más de realismo al pelaje de este primate, mientras que la versión de Nintendo 3DS parece conservar los gráficos de Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Hasta ahora se conoce muy poco sobre las habilidades de combate de Donkey Kong en este nuevo juego, pues se le ha visto muy poco en los tráilers, pero ya se han confirmado tres de sus movimientos especiales, y aún conserva el método de agarre y lanzamiento que lo caracteriza. Curiosidades *Donkey Kong, Little Mac, Link, Mega Man, Solid Snake y Sonic the Hedgehog son los únicos personajes que han aparecido en juegos de pelea no relacionados con la serie Super Smash Bros. En el caso de Donkey Kong, él aparece como un oponente secreto en ''Punch-Out!!'' para Wii. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos